degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazychick08-Loveya Relationship
Crauren (Cr'azychick/L'auren) is the relationship between the users Crazychick08 and Loveya. Trivia *They are married. Wedding was on August 21st 2014. *They disagree about Anya OTPs: Lauren's is Sanya and CC's is Owanya. They consider the other's ship to be NOTPs. *They got engaged after only speaking a handful of times after Lauren went off on a rant about Grant Yates. Love at first sight. *Both watched Degrassi, How I Met Your Mother, Total Drama, Friends, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, Family Guy, Glee and Big Bang Theory at one point. *Both refer to Audra as "Mama Torres". *Both consider Anya their queen. *Both ship Jiberty, Parcy, Cranny, Kenna, Ziley, Janny, Spemma, Jrina, Semma, Pemma, Sellie, Sparcy, Spolly J. (although CC only as a crackship), Spaige, Palex, Jazel, Dantay, Zori, Jonnor, Matlingsworth, Morisol, Jatie, and Frankston. *They disagree on Savvy J., Crash, Eclare, Darco, Bolly J., Zaya, Drianca, Jeclan, Imogeli, and Ziles. Lauren hates them and CC loves them. *The above is okay because Lauren loves Dolly J. while CC considers them NOTP. *Both hate Crellie, Savoh, JTanny, Spanny, Manick, Jalli, Fadam, Alleo, Karisol, Lukenna, and Torrivas. In addition, neither ship Jashley, JTia, Jaitlin, or Deia, though Lauren definitely dislikes them all more. *Both consider Ronmione, Ariel/Eric, Pocahontas/John Smith, Maiko, and Duncney OTPs. *They disagree about Quick: They are Lauren's OTP and CC's NOTP. *Both consider Manny, Holly J., Jenna, Tori, Paige, Quinn, Rachel from Friends, Hermione, Ariel, Mulan, Pocahontas, Toph, Korra, and Courtney to be their queens. *Spinner, Marco, Artie, Harry, Ron, Barney, Ron Swanson, and Sokka are their kings. *Both like anime. Inuyasha/Kagome is their anime OTP. Both have also seen Bleach (ermmm, part of it anyways). *CC loves Lauren's videos. *Both had to finish Inuyasha: The Final Act, but have seen all of the original and the movies. *Both ship Sango/Miroku and Sesshomaru/Kagura *Sesshomaru/Rin is NOTP for the obvious reason that he's practically her father, for Pete's sake. *This is the second of CC's ships that Cam has tried to homewreck. The first was Cash. *Both ship Zace and Novas. *Both like the idea of summer/late spring/fall weddings. *They love each other's passion for their favourites. *Both ship Kataang and Maiko on Avatar. *Both ship Aleheather, Gwent, and Duncney. Gwuncun is NOTP, although CC used to ship it. *Both enjoyed "If I Never Knew You" from Disney. *Both own an orange indoor cat. Their cats are spookily identical and the only major difference is CC's is male and Lauren's is female. *They share the same top 10 Total Drama ships although in a slightly different order. *Both love superhero movies. *Both ship Bade. *Their passion for their favourites give each other life, even if CC affectionately teases Lauren about shipping Sanya and Dolly J. sometimes. *CC unconsciously ships Sanya, even if she doesn't want to admit it (NO SHE FUCKING DOESN'T, LAUREN.) *They both loved Brochel at one point, until it turned out he'd been lying to her about his job and Rachel treated him like crap for his job. *Lauren can tell when CC's edited a page because CC leaves long ass trivia lists. CC takes this as love in the works. *They had the best wedding ever. *They are also called Mrs. and Mrs. Loveya by Terry. *Both shipped Cake in season 11. *Lauren misses her wifey when they don't get to talk very often because of school. **CC seconds this. * They have adopted Red, Quinn Fabray, Anya MacPherson, Kieran, Blair Waldorf, Mona Vanderwaal, and Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They also share custody of Loras and Margaery Tyrell, Alistair Wonderland and Sal Walkerton (CC adopted Loras, Alistair and Sal, Lauren adopted Margaery). * They run the world. * Their weddings presents for each other were a Degrassi season 14 outline (from CC) and a video (from Lauren) * Lauren convinced CC to watch Parks and Recreation, Community, Weeds, American Horror Story, New Girl, Psych, Devious Maids, Greek, Gossip Girl, Awkward, Friday Night Lights, That 70s Show, Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World, Star Trek, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Futurama, and The Office so she'd understand the stuff her wifey loves so much. * They won the Best Romantic Relationship at the 2014 Wiki Awards (along with Kierlin and Camori). * They both love musicals. * CC has said if they were polygamous, she would go to Lauren's other weddings (to scope out the competition and destroy them, but still) xoxoxo. *Evil love. *They have the same favourite Pokemon type - water. *Their songs are "Tell Me That You Love Me" by Victoria Justice and "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé. Their Ships *Inuyasha/Kagome (InuKag) (Inuyasha) *Aang/Katara (Kataang) (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Spinner/Emma (Spemma) (Degrassi) *Craig/Manny (Cranny) (Degrassi) *Marius/Cosette (Marette) (Les Miserables) *Peter/Gamora (Pamora) (Marvel) *Haruka/Michiru (Michuka) (Sailor Moon) *Astrid/Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Wonder Woman/Nemesis (DC) * Maria/Captain Von Trapp (Sound of Music) * Mike/Zoey (Zoke) (Total Drama) * Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney) * Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Naruto/Hinata (NaruHina) (Naruto) * Thor/Jane (Thor) * Toby/Kendra (Degrassi) * Mike/Carol (The Brady Bunch) * Sanae/Akio (Clannad) * Emilia/Jason (GOT Cast) * Heinz/Evil Chick (Phinease and Ferb) tumblr_lhx6yrnpRm1qghsq3o1_500.jpg|InuKag DownloadKataang.jpg|Kataang DownloadSpemma.jpg|Spemma Craig-Manny_SEASON_6.jpg|Cranny Les_miserables_cosette_and_marius.jpg|Marette Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Star-Lord-Gamora-kiss.jpg|Pamora HarukaMichiru2.jpg tumblr_nfrba6FQQN1r0eb4to1_500.jpg 2402636-ww28p1.jpg MV5BMTE5OTcyNzkwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTIzODM2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Moey.jpg pocahontas.jpg Rupphire_Wedding.jpg peaceful_times___naruhina_by_angysan-d3gfgi6.jpg Thorjane.jpg Tobykendruh.jpg Mike-and-Carol-Brady-the-brady-bunch-5618241-311-326.jpg c0d3477e48b5a122d9322d62cecb4858_480.jpg Premiere+HBO+Game+Thrones+Season+3+Red+Carpet+0czg5LrYHzkx.jpg Strumming_and_strolling.jpg Shippers * Yazzy * Ari * Sarah * Ash * GEGI * Kieran * Alexandria * Ariana * Catie * Rob * Terry Category:Ships Category:Relationships Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Ships involving Loveya